


Sweetie

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn





	Sweetie

是初夏的温度，空气不用打风扇也依然清凉。

习题册上的题目在跳钢管舞，小森隼咬着笔头用手扇了扇风，燥得不行。

还挂着水珠的草莓在指尖捏着，慢慢地送到和草莓同样鲜红的唇边，兔牙一点一点啃着，不着急吃掉，还有余裕用一节灵巧的小舌头舔过被汁液打湿的唇瓣。

一定很甜吧。小森隼想。

"好吃么？"

正批改作业的白滨愣了愣，回过神又笑得温柔："很好吃哦，隼要不要吃一个。"

小森勉力把自己的头摆回原位，硬邦邦地甩下一句："不要。"

被拒绝的人听不出话意，抱着果盆凑了过来，口腔里塞着半颗草莓，声音黏黏糊糊："这篇练习题做完了么？唔，今天进度有点慢哦。"

他弯着腰，宽大的t恤垂着，棉质布料擦过手臂触感痒痒的，小森此刻不用转头都能看见领口深处那纤细的腰身。

"尼桑给别人讲题的时候也是这样么？"

白滨揉了揉他的头，像是在责备："哪有什么别人，要不是看在你是我从小看着长大的，小森阿姨又着急你的成绩，我才不来辅导你呢。"

小森把头微微撇开看他，堂堂研修生辅导一个高中生，确实也是大材小用。教学深入浅出，颇有成效，可耐不住学生不安分，对老师比对教学内容更有兴趣。

"是么？"小森反问他，"尼桑真的只是来教书的？"

"不然呢？"白滨不轻不重地拍了下他的脑袋，露出好笑的表情。

小森猛得把人拽到自己的怀里，白滨一时不查，结结实实地跌坐在他的腿上，双腿跨在两边，姿势不雅，连手都恰到好处地圈住少年人的脖颈。

"我还以为你是来勾引我的。"

小森按住想要逃跑的人的腰侧——那腰身同想象一般细得吓人，用嘴唇轻轻蹭着他的耳廓，笑了一下。

"小森隼！你在干嘛！放开我！"被圈住的人推着他的肩膀挣扎，"你胡说八道些什么！"

"尼桑话好多啊。"小森眯着眼，索性歪了歪头吻了上去。

这个吻生涩又热烈，像被打开缺口的洪流。小森仔细地确认着他唇瓣的口感，用舌尖去感受残留的草莓味道，而后滑进他的嘴里，夺取他嘴里的每一寸空气。

白滨在濒死之前用了全力将他推开，饱满的唇被吻得通红，又加了一层水润的光泽。

小森摸了摸自己被咬痛的唇："是甜的啊。"

"你是疯了不成？"

白滨拔高了声音吼他，他说这话的时候蹙着眉，水雾蒙蒙的桃花眼里带着愠意，却不知道这样的眼神有多勾人。

小森向来听白滨的话，他把身体拉开距离往椅背靠着。

"看，只要尼桑想推开我就能推开我的不是么？"

而另一只手舍不得从腰上缩回，偷偷钻入衣服内，在他细滑的肌肤上轻轻地点，挑逗的举止做的正义凛然。

"那究竟，尼桑想推开我么？"小森咬着自己的手指，笑得一派天真，仿佛只是小时候在院子里仰着头问白滨要一颗糖果吃。

他接着说："我问过尼桑的啊，尼桑真的只是来教那些没用的abc的啊？"

白滨抿着唇，少年人的吻技太拙劣，咬得他嘴唇又麻又痛。他又这样板着脸绷了一会觉得没意思，用手倒着摸小森的脖子玩儿，短短的头根有些扎手。

"无聊。"白滨说。

小森挑眉，示意他接着说下去。

"你要是做题有这个小聪明就好了。"

白滨大大方方地贴在他的胸膛上，填补刚才拉开的那一段空白，身体的重量转移给小森，有一下没一下的按着他的锁骨。

小森捉住他调皮的手指，放在自己心口。

"你知道的，我对那些东西没有天分。"

"那我教你些别的吧。"

白滨施施然叹了口气，在他的唇上啄了一下。

"尼桑真好。"

小森收紧自己的胳膊，圈住他的腰身，终于可以坦然地把人收进怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋在他的肩窝里磨蹭着撒娇。

"抱我去床上。"

两人的身高相似，白滨坐在小森的腿上，坐高比他高了一些，因此带着地理优势低头看他，刘海有些散乱地垂着，矜骄的下目线让人无从违背。

"好。"

听话的学生将人抱起，又轻柔地放在床上，勤于锻炼的人抱起来却意外的轻。少年人的床有些小，白滨熟练地给自己找了个舒服的位置，陷入松软的被子里，伸了一个懒腰。

小森半跪在床边解自己校服衬衫的扣子，手汗打滑，扣子也不好解，情急之下扯掉了好几颗扣子。

白滨难得不笑话他，撑起身体主动帮他解扣子，一边白嫩的肩头从领口滑出，白生生的看着很可口。

"尼桑穿校服好看。"小森的手空闲了出来，就从衣摆开始贴着脊柱往上摩挲。

"真的么？"白滨抬眼看他，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

"起码比我好看，尼桑是凌驾在校服上的帅哥。"小森甩手把白滨的t恤扔到床下。

脱掉了上衣，白滨打了个冷战，汗毛细密地竖着。但此刻他的心情被夸得颇好，黑色的瞳仁里盛着微光，把从小森身上刚脱下来的校服虚虚地穿在自己身上。

"隼的校服有点大呢。"

他往后躺着，说着一点不相干的话，脚掌却准确地找到了位置，正好抵住小森的双腿之间轻轻地踩。

"尼桑想怎么教我呢？"

小森不甘示弱，从腰侧开始不安分地游走。手掌下的人精瘦，骨架不大的身体上只有一层薄薄的肌肉，手感甚至比他摸到过的任何布料都来得顺滑，如果云朵有触感，大概就是那个感觉。

白滨能听见他吞口水的声音。

"对，这里。"他极有耐心地教导着，把小森的手往自己乳首带。

他的乳首小巧，连乳晕也是，手指只轻轻地捻了几下就立了起来。

"唔…你太轻了，不会疼的。"白滨似乎是在安慰他，顿了顿又说，"痛一点也可以啊。"

学生乖顺地加重了手里的力道，忍不住低头去品尝另一边的味道，舌尖绕着那一点打转，舌面重重地舔过，含住乳首玩弄起来。

"嗯…隼做得…很好哦。"白滨抱着他的脑袋，把身体送向他的方向，他不吝啬自己的夸奖，而溢出的呻吟夹在句子里格外不堪。

小森抬起头来同他再交换一个亲吻，面对爱人时其实很多东西都是无师自通，这一个吻直吻得白滨眼角飘红，身体止不住地轻颤。他松开嘴唇喘了两口气，再又把舌头送回原处供小森吮吸。

得到了鼓励的小森向挺翘圆润的臀部摸去，隔着一层内裤也能感觉到微潮，于是他大力地揉搓着，情欲在脑中灼烧，逐渐失去了怜惜的心情。

"尼桑已经开始湿了呢。"

"你…话也很多。"白滨喘着粗气去拉他的腰带。

"还有更多的话，尼桑要听么？"

小森快速地把两个人身上碍事的衣物全部扒掉，贴着他因情热升温的皮肤上，手指从他的臀尖打转到穴口。

"哈…比如呢？"

小森挤入一根手指，后穴已经分泌了不少液体，不用润滑液就可以很顺畅的进入。

"比如，尼桑的身体很敏感呢…"

接着第二根手指插入，屈起手指抵压着柔软的肠壁搅弄，还能听见叽叽咕咕的水声。

"尼桑竟然可以出这么多水，平时也会这样么？"

第三根手指插入的时候，白滨蜷缩着把脸埋在被子里，而被子根本盖不住他软甜的呻吟。

"这样没必要，尼桑叫起来很好听，我很喜欢。"

小森把盖住他脸的被子扯开，吻他渗出了眼泪的眼角。

"快…快点…进来…啊…"白滨不安地扭动着腰肢，后穴里的手指让他几乎快要高潮，但他仍希望更多，更粗大的，更炙热的贯穿。

"进来什么呢，尼桑你要教我的。"

手指逐渐撤出，只留下了巨大的空虚，他的腿被分开推高，取而代之滚烫的东西顶在穴口。

"告诉我尼桑，你需要什么？"

白滨撑起一只胳膊，乏力得狠，只能在他的脖子上落下一吻，然后颤颤地向上吻去。小森托住他的腰，好让他安稳地吻到嘴唇。他的额发被汗湿，睫毛根部还缀着晶莹的泪珠，脸庞蒸出剔透的粉红，他咬了咬嘴唇开口：

"我要你…隼…要你进来…操我……"

"好。"

没有再给他反悔的机会，小森直接整根没入了他的身体操弄了起来。巨大的快感没顶而下，白滨的腰软趴趴的，整个人只能伏在他的身上，手紧紧地抓着宽厚的肩膀，像海难者抓着唯一的浮木。

小森到底是不忍心他无助地漂浮，干脆抱着他躺了下来。正面同他脸对脸，一条腿挂在胳膊上，退出更多的部分，然后一下一下捣得更加深。少年人没什么技术，只凭体力就能让后穴卖力地咬着侵入者，酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾椎升到头皮。

"尼桑好会吸啊。"

白滨在沉浮中痛快地选择了随着情潮浮动，难以聚焦的双眼水汪汪地瞪了他一眼，毫无威慑力，甚至在连番的亲吻中，粉嫩的舌头都丧失了收回的力气，懒懒地露出一段搭在唇角。

"哈…太…太深了…"

小森尝试着更轻缓的顶弄，在顶到肠壁的某一点时，白滨的喉咙里发出了更为黏腻的喘息，柔软的身体又再次紧绷了起来。

"是这里么，尼桑？"小森往那个方向更大力地顶了一下，比上一次插得更深。

"哈…对啊…嗯…"

白滨想抚慰自己的前端，却被小森恶意地把手隔开，他用指甲轻轻地搔弄着对方的铃口，换来阴茎颤抖着吐出一阵阵的液体。

"尼桑真狡猾，怎么先射了呢？"

小森沾了精液在他的胸口打圈，抱着白滨委屈地想要讨个说法。掌握了技巧以后，换着花样地碾着他的敏感点，激得后穴一下下缩着，怀里的人眼角有生理性的泪水不停地滑落。

"明明是你…"白滨抽抽搭搭地说，说到一半就决定换个说法，因为小森操得他太爽了，所以说些好话回报给他也是应该的。

"…是你太大了…嗯哈…好舒服…哈"

白滨环着他的脖颈，主动挺着腰，本能地迎接他的撞击，把仍然粗壮的性器往深处的软肉上引，任由快感再次在身体里聚集。

"尼桑现在的样子真可爱啊，真不想让别人看到。"

小森突然放缓了动作，嘟着嘴发出了一声喟叹。

感官一下子回到地面太过令人不适，白滨早就软成一滩水，蹭着靠近他，喘息着向他索吻。

"不要停啊…"

"是什么时候开始的呢，尼桑？"小森继续在他身体里冲撞，拨开他挡住眼睛的发丝。

是什么时候开始的呢？

或许是少年人突然宽阔的肩膀？也可能是叛逆的男孩不再同以前一样向自己撒娇？又或者是看到高人气的他在人群中笑得畅快？

"是什么时候开始的呢？"小森把人抱起来坐着，以一个更深的姿势进入。

"这重要么？"白滨不再掩饰自己的呻吟，顺从地张开腿，轻轻地咬着他的肩头，试图把少年人唤回这场未完的性事。

"不重要。"小森笑了出来。

"说点重要的给我听。"

小森很满意他此刻低眉顺眼的模样，握住了他的腰加速抽插，身体里的每一个细胞都在爱意里叫嚣，在后穴的又一次紧缩中射入了他的体内。

"我喜欢你。"他说。

眼前出现炫白有些恼人，白滨眯着眼睛分辨了一会儿，吻在他的额头。

"我也是。"


End file.
